Masquerade
by AuntJackie
Summary: What happens when the WWE decides to throw a Halloween party and two friends meet up...SLASH


**A/N: In honor of Halloween coming up and it being one of my favorite holidays, I give you this other one-shot! It's been awhile I don't write one and I was asked about it on Twitter the other day. I also wrote another one yesterday and it's totally Codiase so if you haven't checked it out, please do so! I will also be updating Love Story this weekend, hopefully. Already have one part done but wanted to add another so...anyway, enjoy this little tidbit of my crazy imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character and storyline from WWE!**

Getting out of his car, Randy turned to look at Cody, shaking his head. Once more he had talked him into another crazy idea and he couldn't quite figure out how he'd done it. Ever since they'd been young, his friend had the uncanny ability to bat his big, blue eyes at him, pout and get him to do his bidding. He contemplated getting back into his car and going back home, but Cody stopped him before he'd completed the thought.

"I know what you're thinking Randy and you can forget about it. You are going to have a good time tonight even if I have to beat it into you." Cody was a few years younger but took the role of bossy friend very seriously.

Even as he allowed Cody to drag him into the large foyer of the hotel, Randy protested. "I don't like crowds, Cody. I don't want to be here. I wanna go home!"

"Too bad," Cody said, grabbing his arm again, the sleeve of his black tux rubbing against him as he pulled him toward the Stanford Hyatt Hotel Ballroom.

Grumbling to himself, Randy handed his ticket over to the costumed man at the door taking the simple black mask he was given. Cody received a mask as well, only his was a deep red.

For the third year in a row, the WWE was hosting a Halloween Party for their employees, families and select number of guests. This year the party was being hosted in the Hyatt Hotel in Stamford, Connecticut, otherwise known as the WWE state. The invitation only event was a huge success with many of his co-workers and WWE supporters who preferred something a little more grown up than the rowdy crowds found at bars on Halloween. Normally it was just a costume party but this year the McMahon's had decided to go with a masquerade theme.

Randy would have been content to stay at home, curled up in his favorite chair by the fireplace, reading or watching the all night movie marathon on the sci-fi network. Instead he found himself decked out in a full tuxedo, complete with a ridiculous mask now. Although he thought that he looked absolutely ridiculous, Cody had told him that he looked almost as handsome as he did, a compliment coming from his young friend.

"Come on, Randy," Cody said, nudging him out of his memory. "Put the mask on and let's go already. Teddy must already be inside waiting for me!"

As he opened his mouth to protest, Cody fixed him with an intense glare. Randy sighed and once more cursed the monster he had created in his young friend with all his mentoring. While his own patented glare was legendary, Cody had developed one of his own over the years, as well, and no one was ever able to stand up to one of his glares, not even Randy. He slid the mask on his face and forced a smile upon his lips.

"There you go," Cody said with a smile. "Now, remember your promise. You have to stay for at least an hour. I'm going to mingle and have some fun. Can you please try to do the same?"

Randy sighed heavily, watching his friend walk away from him, probably in search of his boyfriend, Ted. He turned and headed further inside the transformed ballroom, smiling at the co-workers he passed and their spouses or partners, the people from the WWE executive offices and greeting the McMahon's he saw scattered around the room, still recognizable behind the masks. The bar came into his line of sight and despite having no desire for alcohol, he headed for it.

Randy didn't drink alcohol when around most of his co-workers and bosses and tonight would be no different. He also knew damn well that Cody and Ted didn't share that mindset and **would** be drinking, meaning he was going to have to be sober in order to take them home later.

Ordering a soda, Randy leaned against the bar, looking out over the crowd, trying to see if there was anyone else he recognized. It was hard considering everyone was wearing masks and some were in costumes. He'd be lucky to find Cody, Ted or any of his friends now amongst the bodies in the dim lighting.

Glancing at his watch, Randy sighed again. Five minutes in. Fifty five minutes to go before he could leave.

"Hello there, handsome."

Randy near about jumped out of his skin when he heard the deep voice at his side. He turned to better see the man who'd come up to him and instantly wished he hadn't. A soft groan passed his lips. "Don't start with me, John."

The infamous John Cena dimples deepened and even beneath the mask and in the darkness, Randy was blinded by his older friend's smile. He could already smell the hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Who's starting anything? God, you always think the worst of me! I just want to know if you'll dance with me, gorgeous." John moved closer to Randy's body, placing his arm on Randy's.

"I don't always think the worst of you; I just know how your dirty mind thinks, John-John and no, I don't want to dance," Randy told him, carefully prying John's fingers from his arm. He really, really wanted to go home now. The last thing he wanted was to deal with a drunken John Cena after his ass. His older friend loved to tease him while sober…but while drunk the teasing took on a whole new level he wasn't prepared for around so many people.

"Oh come on, Ran," John was smiling even wider now. "You're my oldest, bestest friend! You know I can show you a really good time ..."

His brilliant blue eyes sparkled behind the mask, a mischievous amusement reflected in the depths. His nose and strong chin framed what Randy considered to be the man's best feature: his perfectly full lips.

Randy gave in and returned the smile, never being able to stop from doing so when John was concerned. The older man was right; they were old friends and did consider each other best friends…amongst other things. Like at the moment, Randy had to almost smack himself from imagining what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock with those piercing eyes looking up at him.

Biting back a groan, Randy shifted a bit to relieve his discomfort, realizing John was still talking to him. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, flushing red.

"I said, if you don't want to dance, then I'm just gonna sit here and keep you company," the older man responded, leaning against the bar and smirking at him. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah, I sort of zoned out," Randy confessed. But that was as far as it would go. There was no way in hell he was going to confess to John that he was thinking incredibly dirty things about him, despite all the dirty things they had already done together. "Cody forced me to come here tonight and then ditched me as soon as we ran in. He's probably on the dance floor, grinding on Ted already."

John smiled at him again and Randy felt his knees go a bit weak. That was indeed a smile that would make any man's heart melt.

"They're a couple in love. You can't blame them," John told him. "My head is spinning a little. I wanna go get some air. Wanna come with me since you don't seem to be doing anything but standing here?"

Randy laughed a little and nodded. He pushed away from the bar and followed the older man through the crowd, peeling the mask off his face as he did. He could do with spending a bit more time with him and getting away from the crowd for a while. Something about John always calmed him and whatever they did, they had a good time doing it.

"Here we go," John said once he'd opened a door and lead them out into the large, Halloween themed decorated backyard. "Much quieter out here, don't you think?" He smiled at him as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, tilting his head slightly and took off his own mask. "I know how intense Cody can be when he wants to get out but why did you come if you'd rather be anywhere else?" He asked quietly, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip of whatever it was he was drinking. "You've said no to him before. I honestly didn't think I would see you here tonight."

Randy shrugged and moved to lean against the rail with John. "Cody gave me an even bigger guilt trip than usual," he said. "He said I've been spending too many days and nights at home lately; that I needed to get out more and I needed to get laid." From where they stood, they could still hear the music from the ball room and Randy watched out of the corner of his eye as a couple came to stand on the balcony and began to make out with each other furiously.

John laughed again. "Hmm, I think I agree with Cody for once," he said. "No offense, Randy but you've been pretty wound up tight lately. You need to relax more."

Randy near about jumped out of his skin when John's hand rested on his arm, moving slowly upward. The shorter man was squeezing Randy's arm lightly, attempting to relax him.

"John, we're just talking…I don't mean anything," Randy stammered, looking at John, his mouth going bone dry. There was a look in the man's eyes that Randy recognized immediately. One telling him John wouldn't mind helping him out with the relaxing Cody was suggesting.

John smiled and stepped back, moving his hand. "I know you're not. You know my bad habit of touching people. I should learn to curb that." He glanced over Randy's shoulder at the couple who were making out and groaned, whispering softly. "Well, someone is definitely getting laid tonight..."

Randy turned his head, and his eyes widened when he saw that the male of the couple had the female's dress pushed up and was unabashedly using his hands to bring her pleasure. He turned away quickly, embarrassed at watching them.

"Let's get the hell out of here," John said a moment later. Randy found himself nodding his head, reaching to accept John's hand as it was extended to him.

"Follow me," John said, leading Randy back through the crowded ballroom and then out the door. He smiled at the ticket taker as they passed before heading out into the main lobby of the hotel and walking towards the elevator. Randy frowned and watched as John pressed the button on the panel, calling the elevator to them. "Where are we going?"

"My room," John said as the doors dinged open and he stepped inside. He smiled and waited for Randy to join him then pushed a button for the top floor. "I got a room in this hotel instead of the other one you guys are all in. I knew it would make it easier for when I had to stumble upstairs drunk off my ass."

Randy's smirked and shook his head. "Great thing to attain to Cena. If only your fans could see you like that…"

"Shhh," John whispered, the smile still gracing his face.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments and then the elevator stopped and John stepped out with Randy close behind him. They walked down the quiet hall towards the older man's room for the night and John quickly fished his keycard from his pocket and let them in. He shut the door behind them, gesturing to the sofa and bed that occupied the room. "Get comfortable. My room is your room, you know that," he offered.

Randy nodded and lowered his body down to the sofa, bringing his long legs up to rest on the cushions and taking off his tie and jacket.

John moved over to a bar area of the room. "Want a drink? Let's keep it to soda and/or water from now on, though."

Randy smiled and nodded. "Soda is fine,"

John poured them each a glass of soda brought it over, sitting close to Randy on the sofa. He handed one of the drinks to Randy and just sat there watching him. It was slightly unnerving for Randy, but he turned and looked at the older man, taking in everything he saw. One thing was for sure, John was definitely sexy and the thoughts he'd had of him before were definitely starting to come to the surface again.

"You OK?" John's voice broke through Randy's thoughts again and the man shook his head.

"Yeah," he said. "I just ... okay this is going to sound stupid considering everything we've already done but ... why did you ask me up here?"

John smiled and Randy watched him shifting closer on the sofa. "Because we're best friends and have been so for over 10 years. Because you looked like you'd rather be anywhere but downstairs and I wanted to help you. Because I think you're gorgeous and despite all our promises to stay away from each other in that way, I'll be honest in saying that since the minute I saw you walk into the ballroom tonight, I wanted you."

Randy nearly choked on the soda he had been drinking at that moment and he stared at John. He wasn't moving any closer but Randy could see that he was clearly honest and meant every word he said.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we talked..." John told him with a soft whisper. "I don't want to sound desperate…" he broke off, looking away and made to stand up.

Randy took his hand, stopping him from getting away. "Don't! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, either... that's why I've been home so much lately and Cody made me come out today..." he swallowed and then licked his suddenly dry lips. "I ... just kiss me already!"

John's eyes widened as he sat back down, moving closer to Randy and lifting his hand, running his fingers over Randy's cheek. Randy closed his eyes, completely surprised at himself, slightly nervous and nearly shaking in anticipation. He was never like this. He never admitted his need for anyone or anything else.

Randy let his eyes drift closed as John moved closer still. He could feel the other man's warm breath against his skin and then the softest of lips were pressing against his own for only a second. Randy opened his eyes, looking right into John's, noting his open eyes, as well, and gauging his reaction.

Randy bit his lip then leaned in and kissed John again. This time the kiss was more passionate, open mouthed and it was all he could do not to moan against the man's lips. John definitely was skilled when it came to kissing, something Randy was very familiar with and he was just as talented in other areas.

When he felt John's tongue dancing along his bottom lip, Randy did moan, opening his mouth to allow the other man entrance, giving in to his silent begging to take the kiss deeper. He massaged John's tongue with his own, a rush of desire coursing straight to his cock when John sucked on his tongue.

"Johnny..." Randy moaned the man's name as John trailed kisses over his jaw and down to his neck. He tilted his head, allowing the man more room, biting his lip to stop another moan from escaping his mouth. God, the man knew how to drive him insane.

"I want you," John moaned against the skin of Randy's neck.

"Then..." Randy wrapped his arms around John's, bringing the man's lips to his own once more, kissing him hard. "Take me."

John smiled at Randy again, leaning close to him and kissing him back, hard and passionately. Randy felt himself sinking into the pleasures of the man's mouth, wanting, aching, for more. He wanted all of John. He wanted to feel the man's hands and mouth on him, touching him everywhere.

"You're so beautiful, Ran," John whispered as he leaned down a little more, pressing his body against Randy's. Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling him so that the man was straddling his lap, not once breaking the contact of their lips, wanting only to have him closer.

Randy let out a sharp moan when John trailed his lips along his jaw line to his neck and he felt an indescribable chilling of his flesh when he felt teeth nipping at his skin before John's warm mouth covered that one spot on his neck, just beneath his ear and sucked on his skin. "Oh god..." he muttered, his hands moving to encircle the man's waist again, trying to not dig his fingers in John's sides.

John leaned his body away a bit more, so that his chest wasn't pressed against Randy's and slid his hands between their bodies, reaching for the buttons on the white shirt Randy wore. He felt the buttons being released from their holes and then the gentle tug as John pulled the ends of the shirt open.

Once the material was parted John's warm hands were inside the shirt, running along Randy's chest. He moaned softly when he felt his fingers brushing over his nipples, and then his lips were at Randy's neck again. Unable to help himself, Randy arched against him. "John..." his voice hitched when he felt John's fingers grazing along his abs, moving to the buttons of his pants, undoing them in one smooth motion.

John looked up at him as though waiting for permission to continue and Randy nodded. As if he would've stopped him. God, he would die if John stopped now. The older man smiled, bringing his head down so that they were kissing again and his hands resumed their explorations of Randy's chest. They roamed lower even as he slid his body off of Randy's legs, moving his hand so that he was brushing against his length through the material of his pants and boxers. Randy moaned softly, his eyes drifting closed.

He didn't know when it happened, but John was soon on his knees on the floor in front of Randy, both his hands now at Randy's waist, tugging on the pants a little. Randy's eyes flew open and he looked down at John and nodded again. He knew from looking into those blue eyes what John wanted and he wanted it too. Hadn't he been thinking about this very thing from the moment he'd seen him that night?

"Just relax. You already know you like this,"

Randy nodded and leaned back against the sofa again, trying his best to do as John said and relax. He closed his eyes as he felt his pants being tugged a bit lower, and then the rush of warm air against his exposed flesh.

"So beautiful," he heard John mutter a moment before he felt something like liquid velvet running along the length of his cock. Randy let out his breath in a harsh moan, sensations intensifying due to the circumstances.

John used his tongue against him, running along the length of Randy's cock before taking him in his mouth, working him with both his hands and his lips. It was all he could do to not arch against John, the urge and need to get closer, to have more of himself taken into that warm heat. He felt John leaning up a little and lowering his mouth over him even more and he let out a harsh breath.

"John...oh god..." he moved his hand from his sides to John's head.

"You taste so good," John muttered when he came up for air a moment later. "God, Randy, you taste so damn good..."

Randy wanted this feeling to last forever, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out nearly that long. John went back to using both his hand and his mouth on Randy, his movements speeding up, causing Randy's breath to become even more ragged and the urge to arch against John was even stronger now. He felt his body begin to tighten and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to last.

"John...oh God..." Randy moaned, sinking against the cushions even more, his fingers holding John's head tightly. "John... I can't…" He didn't want to lose all sense of control, he didn't want to without at least warning John. But that moment was coming and he damn well knew it.

"It's okay..." John whispered, licking along the length of Randy's cock again. "I want you to. Let go Randy..."

Randy's eyes squeezed shut at hearing those words and he allowed himself to fall even deeper into the arousal of John's lips on him. He moaned, one hand fisting the pillow beside him and the other tightening around John's hair. He couldn't open his eyes if he wanted to, wondering if they would be able to after this was all over.

Suddenly, he couldn't contain his harsh breathing, his body arching despite himself and he felt release throughout his entire body. He tried to control the bucking of his hips, but it was no point. "Oh god...oh yes...fuck..." His words were punctuated by long moans as he came hard against John's lips, feeling the man swallowing his load expertly.

Randy didn't know how long it took him to calm, until the shaking in his body stopped and he could begin to breathe again but then was finally calm enough to reach for John, pulling him up his body and capturing his lips fiercely. He could taste himself on John's lips, but he didn't care.

"Enjoyed that did you?" John teased him when they pulled back.

Randy nodded. "Wow...I...wow."

John just kissed him again. "We have all night, Randy."

There was a promise in his words, and even though he wanted it, Randy couldn't help feel a little nervous. He glanced down and noticed that John had somehow removed both his pants and his shoes and he was pretty much naked now except for the open shirt. John was still fully clothed and Randy didn't like that at all. He reached for the man's pants, undoing the button on the slacks and lowering the zipper.

"I want to see you," he muttered to the man. "Please..."

John laughed a little, standing up and helping Randy to lower the material over his hips. Randy let out a moan when the other man's cock sprung up, standing at attention, and the head glistening. Randy couldn't help licking his lips at the sight. He truly was beautiful everywhere. Randy wanted that cock buried in him and he wanted it now.

John seemed to be able to read his mind at that and he smirked. "Not just yet," he said with a grin. "We have to get you ready first." He leaned over and kissed Randy slow and sensually. "Be right back."

Randy watched him walking over to his nightstand and searching in a drawer for something and just being this far from the man annoyed him. He wanted to be close to John and as he looked at that large writing desk in the corner of the room, Randy realized he wanted to fuck him there. He wanted the cold wood pressing into his stomach as John took him from behind.

On shaking legs, Randy walked over to the desk, leaning against it. John glanced up, holding a bottle of clear lube in his hand and raised his eyebrow at Randy. Randy simply shrugged and then smiled. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be taken while being bent over a desk."

"I guess this is your lucky night then," John said. "I'll give that to you. I'll make all your fantasies come true, Randy."

Randy smiled again, leaning down to kiss John. His mind was set on one thing and that was feeling the man's hard cock filling him. He wanted him so bad he could taste it and he knew John wouldn't disappoint him.

"Turn around," John whispered to him, helping Randy so that the man was facing the door, his hands braced on the desk. "I'm going to make you scream for me," John promised.

Randy moaned at the first touch of the man's fingers pressing against the puckered flesh of his hole, the cold lube making John's fingers slick and the breach easy. His eyes drifted shut as he focused on relaxing to make it easier. John was leaning over his back, kissing his neck and sucking on the sensitive skin just below his ear. He felt John's fingers sliding in and out of his ass faster and he couldn't stop the torrents of moans that escaped him. Randy nearly screamed in pleasure when those probing fingers found his prostate and brushed against it.

"Fuck!" he moaned, slamming his hands on the desk. "Please... don't tease me, Johnny... fuck me..."

John slowly removed his fingers, pouring a generous amount of lube over his cock and Randy relaxed his body even more when he felt the head of the man's cock pressing against his ass. He leaned back, arching his back to show the man that he was ready, that he wanted him.

"Oh fuck yes..." Randy moaned loudly when John's length was buried fully inside him. He felt so full, stretched like nothing else. John took a moment before moving to help him get used to the feeling.

"John..." he pushed back again, a plea for the man to move.

John quickly took the hint. He pulled out almost completely and slammed back into Randy, his hands on Randy's hips to set a pace that was comfortable and thrilling for both of them. Randy moaned his pleasure over and over, not able to stop the sounds from leaving his mouth.

"Oh God," John moaned as he leaned over Randy's back, thrusting slightly faster. Every time he slammed into Randy's ass his cock brushed over his prostate and caused Randy to gasp and moan. His body was sated from the orgasm John had pulled from him earlier but already he could feel that pressure building up. He had learned a while back that when it came to this man, he would never be able to last for long.

"Fuck me, John," he begged. "Harder..."

John complied with him, slamming into him harder, pushing Randy against his desk. Randy moaned again when he felt John's hand reaching around him, wrapping around his leaking shaft and stroking him in time with his thrusts. That was his undoing and he screamed in pleasure, moaning John's name as he came hard and fast over the man's hand and against his desk.

"Oh fuck," John hissed through clenched teeth. Randy felt him tighten and he thrust into him one final time before he too came deep inside him, kissing the back of Randy's neck.

Randy couldn't say how long it had been before John slipped out of his body and the man slumped into the chair, his chest heaving. He turned around, looking at him and smiled. That had been by far the best sex he'd had in a long time and his body felt like rubber.

The older man took his hand and tugged Randy closer, causing him to fall onto John's lap and he snuggled there for a moment, sharing soft kisses with him.

"That was amazing," he murmured against the man's lips. "I'm glad I came out tonight after all." He heard John echo the sentiment and sighed happily, as he leaned his head against John's chest. "We have to meet up again soon."

"I agree," John told him, kissing the top of his head.

Randy glanced over at the clock on John's desk and he groaned. How had it been that almost two hours had passed since meeting up with John? Cody was probably wondering where he was. Despite his earlier claims of Cody ditching him, the younger man was a great friend to him and knowing him, he was probably worried sick by now.

"I have to go," he said reluctantly. "I'll call you." He kissed John again, knowing that he would be able to see him soon.

"I'm looking forward to that," John told him as he too stood up.

After getting dressed and sharing one more fiery kiss with John, Randy left the room and went back to the ballroom in search of his friend. Cody was by the door to the room, his arms folded over his chest. The relief on his face when he saw Randy was unmistakable.

"Oh my God! I thought you might have left without me," he accused him. "Are you ready to leave, because Teddy and I are so ready and you have to drive us."

Randy nodded his head, hooking his friend's arm through his own. They walked toward the door where Ted stood and Randy glanced back up toward the elevator, noticing that John was just coming out. They shared a secret smile and small wave as Randy left the building with his drunk friends.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" Cody demanded as he got into the car. "I looked everywhere for you."

"On a tour of the hotel," Randy told his. "Sorry, next time I'll tell you where I'll be so you don't worry."

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes when he felt his bed dipping, Randy turned over and groaned. He had fallen asleep soon after getting home from the ball. The memories of the amazing sex still fresh in his mind, he had dreamed of brilliant blue eyes and full lips and bodies tangled together.<p>

A dark outline showed that he wasn't alone in the room and he coughed a little, blinking to try to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Just past three," his husband answered him, crawling onto the bed and leaning over to kiss him. "I would have been home sooner but I couldn't get away from the party and all the asses I usually have to kiss were doubled tonight by McMahon."

Randy nodded thoughtfully as he kissed the man back. He sat up and leaned against the headboard of the king sized bed, watching his husband pull off his mask. "Did you have fun?"

John turned to him, sitting on the bed to pull off his shoes and pants. "Of course I did," he said. "We really should act out some more of your fantasies more often baby. Who would have thought pretending to go back 7 years ago and having a quickie in a hotel room like we did then would be such a turn on even now, huh?"

Randy smirked and nodded his head. He had come up with the idea of spicing up their marriage with more interesting sexual scenarios and John had completely agreed with him. One thing he loved about John was the fact that his husband never took offense to his crazy ideas.

"How about next time we do one of your fantasies? I love you and I'll love anything you suggest..." he suggested. John nodded and lay down next to him, pulling Randy against his chest and kissing him deeply.

"We'll plan something tomorrow. For now, let's just get some sleep. I'm exhausted and you must be too."

Randy kissed him back and snuggled against his husband, his eyes drifting closed again. But before he went to sleep he heard John's sentiment of love for him.

"I love you, too, baby."

**A/N: Hope you all loved and show me by reviewing and/or talking to me on Twitter! I love hearing what you all have to say! Happy Halloween and long live Michael Myers!**


End file.
